


Mountains Calling

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fem!Ori - Freeform, Femslash Friday, I cried while writing it so yeah that's a fair warning I think, fem!Kili, post-quest for Erebor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli doesn't want her to leave, not her wife, not her Ori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountains Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I would've named a more specific location for the title but I didn't want to spoil things: It is, anyhow, inspired by "London Calling" (Star Trek: Into Darkness Original Soundtrack) because it absolutely breaks my heart.

“Ori, _no_.” Kíli glared at her wife, hands on her hips.

The other continued to place several scrolls, books and ink bottles into her messenger bag, stuffing the bedroll into her backpack along with several knitted sweaters. She crossed the room, rushed around the house, running past Kíli without so much as looking at her. Hairbrush, pencils, ropes, hair ties.

“Ori. Listen to me!” Kíli cried out, terribly frustrated at this point. “I forbid it. I-I forbid you from going!”

“You can’t forbid me from doing _anything_. You have no right.” Ori’s face was as defiant as it had been all those years ago, when she’d been told she wasn’t allowed to go on the Quest for Erebor, but this time there was no joy or excitement in her eyes. “Throwing a tantrum won’t help, and you know it. If this is the last time you see me before I leave, would you want me to remember you like this the whole time I’m gone?”

It almost scared Kíli how fiercely determined Ori looked, her sweet little Ori who would take the time to cook dinner even though she probably worked harder than Kíli did, and who would gladly keep the princess satisfied even when they both felt exhausted. 

Torn between screaming and sweet-talking, Kíli merely started tearing up in frustration. “Don’t leave me, please. I can’t come with you, I’ll miss you so terribly much.”

“I already said yes, I promised Balin.” Ori sighed, arms crossed. “I’m sorry, Kíli. I signed a contract and everything.”

Kíli wrapped her arms tightly around the scribe, sobbing slightly into her hair. “I’ll talk to him, you don’t have to, you can stay-”

“But I want to go.”

The princess said nothing, and merely sobbed louder into Ori’s hair, keeping her face as hidden as she could to hide how much it hurt to hear those words.

“I want another adventure, like Erebor. I promise I’ll write at least once a week, and knit you mittens and scarves and sweaters for holidays, and I’ll come back when we’ve established a proper colony there.” Ori smiled softly. “Don’t worry, Balin says Moria will be a piece of cake.”

\--

Four months later, Kíli spent a whole week waiting for the next letter from Ori. She waited another week, and the two letters that should be in her hand by now were nowhere to be seen. After a month of missing letters, Kíli brought an army of dwarrows to Moria. 

The princess found her scribe, but neither came home again.


End file.
